1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus having a projector and a control method thereof in which usefulness of a projector function is improved.
2. Related Art
An imaging apparatus, such as a digital camera, which is mounted with a projector has recently started to be distributed. When a digital camera has a projector, a photographed image may not be displayed on a small display unit provided on a rear surface of the camera to be checked. Instead, the image may be checked and enjoyed by being projected in an enlarged scale on, for example, a screen or a white wall at a photography site or after a user comes back home, which provides convenience.
However, a projector mounted in a digital camera can be mounted only in a narrow empty space within a case of the digital camera, and thus the projector is limited to a compact one. Accordingly, the image quality or precision of a displayed image is poor as compared to a case where a photographed image is displayed on a large-size home TV receiver or projected by a dedicated large projector.
As described above, when only an image of poor image quality can be displayed, a user of a digital camera cannot find usefulness of the projector. This causes the user to hesitate to purchase the digital camera having the projector which causes an increase of expense due to mounting of the projector.
Therefore, what is required is to improve the image quality of a projected image, and to increase the usefulness of a projector function, so that a camera user is interested in a digital camera having the projector. For example, a digital camera having a projector disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2006-80875), Patent Literature 2 (JP-A-2011-95430), and Patent Literature 3 (WO2008-123443) is configured to project a moving image called a live view image (through image) for use in checking a photographed image in real time on, for example, a back portion of a chair or a wall. In a case of self-shooting of, for example, an identification picture using a digital camera, when the through image can be checked and a photographing composition can be viewed on, for example, a wall behind the camera, failed photos are reduced, which may increase the usefulness of a projector function.